Bullet With Butterfly Wings
by shady gurl
Summary: No one ever noticed the boy who preferred art to sports or the library to the school grounds at lunch. That is until he was noticed by someone who would rather smile at him than smirk. AU HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, like many other fan fiction writers do not own Harry Potter! What a surprise eh?

I know probably everyone has done an AU style school fiction, but I couldn't help my self! This idea has been mulling around in my head for quite some time and quite frankly bugging the hell out of me until now. So here's my stab at it. I only hope it's different to the rest…

**B**ullet **W**ith **B**utterfly **W**ings

**- Chapter 1 -**

It was the end of the summer holidays and the beginning of another school year. For most that meant catching up with friends they haven't seen in six weeks, or for a few people it meant desperately trying to catch up with coursework from the year before. Every school all over England could be seen alight with the buzz of gossip and laughter throughout the halls, teachers smiling briskly behind a hot cup of coffee in the teachers lounge and an upheaval of parents driving home.

Hogwarts Secondary school was no exception.

At the sound of the morning bell signalling the start of registration students filed in through the grand oak doors; the familiar hum of chatter and laughter filling the empty halls once more.

One boy though didn't join in with the commotion surrounding him. He held his eyes low even when people barged into his shoulder - whether on purpose he didn't care nor did he feel brave enough to shout at them. Instead he kept his eyes on the dismally white floor, hoping no one would notice him as he walked through the corridor to his class room.

No one normally did anyway. But it was those few, those who thought themselves better than the rest that seemed to notice him for all the wrong reasons. In the past it may have upset him to the point of crying - but now he only felt anger towards himself for letting his life turn out like this.

He came to a stop and took a deep shuddering breath. The second bell had rung and not wanting to be the last into his classroom he sped up, but only ever so slightly so he would not make a scene. That would be the last thing he wanted, more people staring at him as if he was an animal in the zoo. Though the way people behaved towards him was a far sight worse treatment than people do to animals!

His shoulders tensed when he saw who he was walking closer to. A group of tall boys, two of which seemed just as brawny length wise as they were tall, that he recognised was in Professor McGonagall's tutor group. They smirked and turned their sight towards him. The only thing he could do was keep looking at the floor and hope if he didn't look back at them then they would just leave him alone.

A hand shot in front of the door, blocking his entrance. His jaw clenched irritably and he almost choked on his breath when his back was pushed into the wall, dropping the bag he held in his hand onto the floor. "Well well! Look what we have here boys."

Oh how he hated the person the icy drawl belonged to. Blaise Zabini. He heard laughter but he refused to look at them. There was a murmur of quite talking among the people watching - just watching him being pushed into the wall with vice like hands digging into his arms.

"Get of me." he muttered head bent to the side so he couldn't see everyone staring at him.

"I don't believe you have ever said a word before, have you?" there was laughter again and he pushed his arms relentlessly against Blaise trying to get himself free.

His hand clenched into a fist uselessly at his sides. He repeated it again, albeit more ragged. "Get off of me!"

"Do you know what? I don't think I will, you ponce." Blaise pushed him harder against the wall, one arm across his chest shoving him against the wall and the other holding his arm painfully.

"Hardly!" he rasped out, daring a look at everyone watching and then back down at the floor. "You're the one pushing me against the wall."

Everyone was quiet for a moment including Blaise who had dropped his arm in disgust.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Blaise leered and walked back glaring at the boy in front of him. He raised his fist as if he was going to hit him, and then punched the wall beside him growling curses under his breath.

Someone, a boy he didn't recognise had grabbed Blaise's shoulder and turned him around. He couldn't contain the moaning sigh that escaped his parched lips, partly from fear of the boy leaving and from the fright of what he had said.

The door swung closed after what he supposed was the last person in the hallway, excluding himself. His eyes closed momentarily breathing the air deeply and trying to stop his arms from shaking.

He was somewhat startled when he heard a rustle beside him and someone handing him his bag, gently pushing it towards his chest.

"Are you okay?" he flinched away when he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He didn't recognise the boy standing not so far away, his deep green eyes resolutely on his face as if deciphering the answer for himself.

"You 'kay?" he asked again.

All he could manage was a nod and shifted his bag without the use of too much movement into his hand again.

"Were you going in there?" the brunette indicated with the tilt of his head towards the door next to them.

"Urm. Yea. Yea I was." he murmured looking anywhere but at his face.

"Great so was I! Who doesn't love a bit of history first thing in the morning?" the boy exclaimed sarcastically.

He laughed slightly; worried it was the wrong thing to do but got a smile in return from the green eyed boy.

"We better be going in then, Mr Binns is probably wondering where we have got to." the brunette spoke again and walked to the door. He followed in after him, bitterly thinking he would be surprised if anyone noticed if he was there or not.

He walked in with his head down and took the first seat he saw at the front of the class. Most people were sat at the back, preferring to be away from the droning teacher - but he always chose to sit away from everyone else, thus suffering the elderly teacher making World War One sound boring!

He noticed the boy who had handed him his bag animatedly talking to a girl with bushy brown hair, which he immediately recognised from being in his art class, and a boy with vibrant red hair that sat to his left. He looked away again, preferring to stare at the blackboard as the teacher wrote the day's lesson on it and with a dulling tone he turned around and read from the register, receiving weary 'yes sirs' from the students.

He turned his head to the side again when he heard the boys ever so familiar bored tone say 'yes' from the corner of the room.

Harry Potter.

He was called Harry. He smiled and looked away when Harry looked his way and copied the task of the board, etching his own name into the corner of the page.

That day went by quicker than normal for him. He found it easier to do the work that was set and even found himself talking to the person next to him in art about what they would like to do for their project - though he was not quite sure why he felt remotely braver.

His mother smiled warmly from the seat of her car as he left the school building, her eyes glistening atop the sun glasses she had perched on her nose. He slung his bag on his other shoulder and opened the door with his hand. A mop of brown hair caught his gaze and then startling green eyes turned towards him, a warm smile greeting him. Harry waved at him, and lifting the corner of his mouth weakly he raised his hand back and sat in the car, closing the door with a click.

"So Draco did you have a good day?" his mother asked, turning her head around to look at her son.

"Yes mum." the blonde boy smiled.

She watched him for a moment and then smiled herself. "I can tell," she murmured and turned around, shifting the gear stick so they began to drive. "Do tell me Draco, was that your friend?" she asked watching her son fidget uncertainly in the mirror.

She sighed and turned the car around a corner and down a street with trees lining the side of the road.

"It's a nice surprise to see you so happy Draco." she added and glanced again at her son sitting in the back.

"Mmmhh." he mumbled nonchalantly watching the trees pass. He sighed to himself and smiled at his mother in the mirror. "How's father? Is he still away with work?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"Okay." Draco muttered and looked out of the window.

When his mother pulled into the drive way he jumped out kissing her on the cheek. He ran up to his bedroom after telling her that he had some homework to begin. He didn't though because what homework he did have he had done it in the library instead of going to lunch.

He had surprised himself that day - talking to people in art was one thing, but standing up to the school bully? To say he was surprised by his actions would be an understatement!

And Harry. Well, he pondered; he still couldn't understand why the brunette had chosen to be nice to him, though he was grateful someone was able to smile at him without the trace of a scornful smirk. It was a nice feeling to be finally treated like a human, and now, sitting cross legged on his bed, he couldn't wait to go to school the next day.

…**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued_…_

Please review. If I know people are going to read this I will aim to update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

I have updated a little faster than I thought. Probably because I am excited by the prospect of a new story and this has really got the plot bunny out of the closet. o.O I intended people to not know at the beginning of the story, who the person being bullied was, and I hope that it being Draco was a surprise! Enjoy!

**B**ullet **W**ith **B**utterfly **W**ings

**- Chapter 2 -**

Draco's eyes fluttered open throwing his right arm out in hope that he would hit the alarm that had just awoken him. But to no avail. Annoyed with the alarm that persisted to beep tediously he turned onto his side and peered at it through hooded eyes, and tried pushing the little black switch again. After a few attempts he sighed when his ears finally adjusted to the quietness around him, pulling his pillow closer to his face and nuzzling back into it with his eyes closed. 

After all he did have a good hour or so to get ready and he only needed to rest his eyes for a few more minutes.

"Draco dear, you're going to be late."

He moaned tiredly and glanced up at his mother who had just nudged his shoulder.

"Huh?" he incoherently replied, face still plastered to his pillow. She laughed at him and pushed his shoulder once more.

"Come on sleepy head! If you're quick I can drop you into school."

"Just one more minute!" he mumbled.

"Draco." He recognised that tone she had just used and grumbling to himself he turned over and glanced at his mother.

"I'm up I'm up!" he exclaimed. She raised her eyebrow and he sighed. "Fine, see," he said standing up and crossing his arms across his chest with a smile threatening to replace his pout.

"Now hurry up and get washed so I can take you to school," she said and kissed his cheek. She closed his door behind her with a click to leave him to get changed.

He still felt tired that morning as he entered the building. Yawning he made sure his school tie was securely placed around his neck and that he had everything in his bag. Of course he wouldn't have forgotten the most important book he owned, which was his sketch book. He prided it amongst all his others after all.

He glanced down at his timetable and groaning under his breath about having the worst first lesson again he headed to the maths corridor. Unlike last year, when he had Mrs Butcher for maths, he now had Mrs Sinistra whom he remembered from his first year at Hogwarts - precisely how terrible she was. She would be likely to give you a detention if you so much as got a question wrong!

He was happy that many people felt like himself about their next maths teacher. Only a few people sat behind their desks twiddling their pencils or drawing in their books as she specifically forbids any one to speak unless spoken to. Sighing, he sat down at a table with not too many seats around it and arranged his books and pencil case onto the table.

Usually his table would be the last to become occupied by other people as they chose to sit else where - unless of course there were more than plenty spare seats then he would just sit by himself.

The second bell rung and most of the students finally filtered in around this time, not daring to be any later as their teacher was one of the strictest hired at Hogwarts. He nearly laughed out loud at the look on Blaise's face when he was told to sit outside the door because he arrived twenty seconds later than the bell chimed.

His amused thoughts came to an abrupt end when a hand touched his shoulder. Turning his head to the side he was met with the green eyed boy from yesterday smiling down at him.

"Can I sit here?" the boy Draco knew as Harry said.

"Yes," he muttered and then looking up at Harry he added, "if you want to that is." He wondered whether he was only sitting there because everywhere else was taken. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case.

"Yes, actually I wanted to talk to you," Harry said sitting down beside Draco and pulling his own books and pens out of his bag. He opened his mouth to continue when Mrs Sinistra started taking the register. He smiled rolling his eyes. They both looked down at the text book they had to read before answering the questions. It wasn't until the end of class that Draco managed to speak again; though begrudgingly he knew it was a step up from not talking to anyone at all.

"Well bye then," Draco muttered, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind his ear.

"Wait," Harry exclaimed packing his books away into this bag and hauling it onto his shoulder. "What lesson do you have next?" They fell in step beside each other walking down the corridor.

"I think I have art next," he said glancing up from the floor and looking sideways at Harry.

"I have music now so if you want we could meet up at lunch with a few of my friends?"

Was that what Harry wanted to speak to him after all, he thought. "Urm, well I don't really know your friends…" he murmured again looking down at their feet.

"Well then, we could just hang out," Harry suggested again. "I can meet my friends some other time."

"Well," he began and chanced a look at Harry. Did he really want to talk to him by his own free will? It felt oddly different and out of place for someone to offer spending time with him, but at the same time he couldn't stop feeling somewhat excited because he could spend time with people instead of books in the library. "Okay then," he continued. For the first time that he could remember he kept a steady gaze with Harry without blushing and looking away.

"Good. Well I will meet you outside of your art class then?" Harry smiled and when Draco nodded he left down the other corridor to the right that led to the music department. 

Art was more productive than he would have thought. He didn't get much done in the sense of art work, which he needn't catch up with anyway, but he had found out the person he had been talking to was called Seamus Finnigan. Although they only said a few things together, before being engrossed in what the teacher had to say about nineteenth century artists, he already began to think the year was going to be much better than last.

Lunch approached and instead of eating his food in a rush as he normally did, he had sat down with Harry outside on a bench and ate a sandwich his mother had prepared for him. They talked about nothing of significance and it was oddly surprising how easy Draco found it to talk to the brunette. 

When the bell rang signalling the end of break they both stood up and walked side by side to their next class. History. They both groaned as the class came into sight and then looked at each other laughing slightly.

Draco sighed as he sat down at his table. Lunch had been unusual, yet undeniably interesting. It was definitely an experience he could get used to.

"Harry mate, where were you at lunch?" Ron asked his friend as he sat down at their table.

"I was with Draco," he replied. Ron looked in the boy's direction, curling his lip and turning to face his friend again with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Him? Why the hell were you with that loser?" Ron exclaimed. Draco tensed. The room wasn't that big and if anyone was to actually pay attention during the class you could hear what was said; though Draco wasn't expecting anyone to talk about himself.

He looked to his right seeing Harry pointedly look at the ginger haired boy, his eyes glistening with something he couldn't decipher.

"Yes Ron. I was with Draco. Got a problem with that?"

Hermione interjected before Ron could so much as mutter a word. "No he doesn't, and in fact maybe you should ask him to sit with us Harry?"

Harry glanced at the blonde and frowned. His shoulders were tense and shaking slightly as if he was trying to control all of his emotions at once. He decided it wasn't best to ask him over, not when Ron obviously disliked him so, and instead he grabbed his bag and weaved in-between the tables saying to Hermione and Ron that he would meet them after school. Draco didn't look up from the piece of paper he was writing on when Harry sat beside him. 

"I'm sorry if you heard that. Ron can be a bit…judgemental at times," murmured Harry.

Again there was that warm hand on his shoulder, though he never intended to shrug him off this time because in some strange way the gesture made him feel better. As if that one simple touch and his soft voice could wash away his fears. Which, Draco had begun to realise, Harry had slowly managed to do in only two days.

"It's okay. That's nothing new you know? I'm used to people saying stuff about me." Draco's voice was surprisingly calm as he muttered that to Harry. 

Harry sighed and glanced at the blonde smiling in what he hoped was an uplifting manner.

Twenty minutes passed in a somewhat awkward silence. Every so often Draco would look up from his book, open his mouth and then close it again. He couldn't understand why he found it so easy to talk with the boy earlier and now all he could do was bore him to death in an uneasy silence. Though Mr Binns was doing a pretty good job off that by himself!

He chewed his bottom lip, worrying if the only friend (if he could even call Harry that) was annoyed of him already and had thought better about sitting next to him. His mind though was put to rest though as Harry glanced up from his own book, smiling when he realised Draco had been staring at him.

"How old do you think Mr Binns is, eh?" Harry whispered humorously, titling his head towards their teacher who was napping on his table at the front.

Draco felt as if the sudden weight that had settled at the pit of his stomach had disappeared. He smiled, laughing under his breath at the sight of their teacher almost drooling with every snore and intake of breath. 

"Maybe he's not really alive and he didn't realise he was dead after all of these years?" Draco pondered out loud and smiled at the bemused look on Harry's face, slowly etching into a lopsided grin.

They had an amusing conversation about their teacher for the rest of the class, straying from how old they thought he was, to 'do you think his hair is real?' It may have not been the most interesting conversation, but at least it was something.

That day Draco left the school with a smile plastered to his face. Harry shouted goodbye to him, standing in-between his friends Hermione and Ron whom he had mentioned at lunch time to Draco and waved goodbye as he opened the door to his car. Even though they had got a surprise assignment from Mr Binns just before they all left - for once Draco was excited about his next history lesson. He and Harry would be working on a project of their desire as long as it was about World War One. He would have expected him to join his two best friends for the project, but instead the brunette had agreed and even offered to do it with him.

This thought alone made his happiness appear so obviously on his face. His mother quirked an eyebrow at him and asked how was his day as usual, glancing from the road to her son's smiling face.

"We started a history project today." he answered simply.

…**t**o **b**e **c**ontinued…

Hmm, well there relationship doesn't just fall out of the sky now does it? I won't take the progression of it too slowly, but then again you can't just make a relationship between them out of nothing. Sigh. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so happy with the response I have gotten for this so far. I am trying my best to write as much as I can before I have to go back to school. The next chapter will take longer to update as I have only just started writing it. Sorry guys, that means it probably won't be posted tomorrow.

Anyhow here's another chapter for all of you. Enjoy!

**Note: As you can probably tell I am in desperate need of a beta to pick up on any grammatical mistakes. If anyone is willing to beta this story for me please leave me an e-mail or a review. Very much appreciated!**

**B**ullet **W**ith **B**utterfly **W**ings

**- Chapter 3 -**

Draco groaned at the alarm as he did every morning, and stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. Two days had passed since Binns had set the History assignment and it seemed Harry and him self had gotten no where with it; instead they talked during most of the lesson about anything and everything. He had history most days as he had chosen it as a main subject. Most of the students' wish they hadn't taken it as they never knew people getting blown up and saving the world could be boring - but for Draco History was one of the few classes he shared with Harry and so he loved it.

Although art was still one of his favourite classes as he got to express him self without the use of words.

He glanced at his time table and smiled when he saw he had art for first lesson. The piece of paper was crumpled and torn in places after being used so much the past week and he thought maybe it was time to memorise it. Or not - he preferred spending his time doing more worth while things no matter how boring he presumed he could be.

He held his sketch book in one hand and pushed the door to the art room with the other. He sat down in his usual place near the Irish boy and then wandered to the front of the class collecting paint and brushes, returning to place them neatly in front of him. He didn't mind that Seamus asked to borrow some of his paints; in fact it gave them something to start a conversation on.

Draco was languidly brushing strokes of red and black onto his canvas. He was painting a poppy in his book whilst chatting amiably to Seamus, who occasionally turned around and talked to a boy Draco knew was called Dean Thomas. He was rather good at art, Draco thought as he saw the picture he had sketched with charcoal, and he even told the boy himself that he liked his picture.

Almost 15 minutes passed with no one speaking. It was an easy silence that helped him concentrate on drawing and Draco felt at ease for that period of time, happily painting the poppy he was given by the teacher. He was somewhat startled when someone poked him in his arm, and looking to his right he saw Seamus smiling queerly at him.

"So mate do you fancy anyone?" the Irish boy asked lips curled into a smile.

He hadn't thought about dating anyone before - never even given the time of day by anyone to even think about asking anyone out, and if he was being truthful he had never even thought about anyone like that, not even remotely interested in any of the girls. Not that he had ever paid much thought to that anyway.

"Err, no." He answered feeling lame.

"So you don't fancy Parkinson? Not even the Patil twins?" Draco shook his head each time. Seamus made a thinking noise in the back of his throat. "Come on! You must fancy someone?"

"Well," pondered Draco out loud, but he couldn't remember a time when he had fancied any girls. Sure he had noticed them, but only for being the loudest in the classrooms. It would not be a good idea to tell him he had never been out with anyone before either he thought, as he didn't want to make a fool of himself. "I guess their all good looking." he said simply.

"Who, the Patil's and Parkinson? Of course their good looking, you would have to be a fool not to think that!" exclaimed Seamus.

Draco was thankful when the bell rang and quickly saying goodbye to Seamus he grabbed his book and stuffed it into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he left the classroom. He had a few more lessons until history and during that time kept to himself alone at a desk thinking about what Seamus had said to him.

Was it really that weird that he had never been out with anyone? Was it so wrong that he hardly found any of the girls attractive? He thought that probably the happy go lucky girls that was at his school wasn't his type, and so at lunchtime he sat by himself outside every so often watching the women that passed the school gates. None interested him as much as he knew they should.

Sighing, he took out his sandwiches and bit into one. Maybe there was something wrong with him he thought bitterly watching the boys kick the football to each other. He would gladly spend his time in the library rather than play with them, though he knew that part of it had to do with the fact he was to timid to join in with them.

Not feeling hungry anymore he threw his sandwich into a near by bin and was about to stand up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was before he even looked up and smiling he heard Harry's soft voice above him.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah sure." Draco answered and moved up enough so Harry could sit on the bench beside him. His shoulder felt oddly cold when Harry removed his hand to sit down easier. Their legs brushed as Harry bent down to retrieve his food and Draco almost gasped from the warmth that tingled from his thigh to pool at the pit of his stomach. He stifled it by chewing his bottom lip. He couldn't understand what he had just felt and trying to ignore it he vaguely heard Harry say something.

"Urm sorry. What did you just say?" he asked looking at Harry's neck rather than his face.

"Well, I said if you're not busy this weekend we should meet up and finish our History project." Harry paused a moment looking at Draco's face musingly before he continued. "You could come to mine but I don't think my aunt and uncle would appreciate inviting someone over at such short notice, so we could go to an internet café or something. Or maybe go to your house?"

You want to come to mine? He thought almost blurting it out in shock. No one had ever wanted to spend time with him at the weekends. Normally the only company he had was his mother and father and on the odd occasion relatives whom they hadn't seen in a long time.

"I think that will be all right. Coming to mine I mean."

Harry smiled. "Cool. Okay so I will come to yours on Sunday then?" Draco nodded. "You know, you're going to have to tell me where you live." Harry continued slightly amused.

"Oh right." Draco said with a sheepish grin. He rummaged through his bag for a spare piece of paper but found none.

"It's okay you can just right it on my hand." Harry said noticing Draco only held a pen.

"Sure." Draco mumbled and took Harry's hand he offered in his and with the other wrote his address down. He felt the same tingling warmth in his palm as he held Harry's hand steady, though it seemed Harry's hand was the one keeping him from shaking. He was thankful the brunette never mentioned it.

"There," murmured Draco looking down at their hands.

"Oh. Maybe you should write your number as well - just in case I get lost?" Harry added, laughing with a quirk of a smile.

Draco nodded and turning Harry's hand to the side for more room to write on he scribbled his number as well.

Draco dropped his hand after a moment and followed Harry's example by eating the rest of his sandwiches and drinking the last of their bottled drinks. He wasn't hungry as he had eaten all he could manage earlier, but at least his mother wouldn't complain about how skinny he was getting if he decided to eat more at lunchtime.

Draco's shoulders tensed when he noticed Blaise Zabini walking towards him. He felt Harry's arm shift against his, placing his sandwich in the bin and then a firm hand take hold of his elbow. He looked to his right and Harry smiled almost apologetically at him.

"Come on we should go to history now, eh?" Harry said, gently steering Draco up and off the bench. The blond could only manage to nod dazedly as he glanced behind him seeing Blaise's eyes shoot from Harry to himself and back again.

He sighed when he got into the corridor and vaguely felt Harry's hand leave his elbow. His heart was beating loudly against his chest and he only hoped Harry couldn't hear it as he didn't want the brunette to know how terrified he just was. He looked up from the floor noticing that Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it as if he thought otherwise. He was thankful he hadn't brought up the incident with Blaise the other day, and so they just stood outside Mr Binns' classroom in silence until they were let into the room.

They got more done in that lesson than the two days they had been working on it together. Draco idly thought that Harry was trying to get it all done so they wouldn't have to meet up at the weekend, but his troubled thoughts were soon put to rest when they all packed up to leave.

"So I will come by yours about lunchtime then, is that all right?" asked Harry, helping Draco pack their assignment into his bag. Draco looked up from the piece of paper he was about to put away with a somewhat confused look on his face. Harry still wanted to come to his? Draco smiled weakly.

"That's fine," said Draco then picked up his pencil case to put it away. He followed Harry out of the room and stopped beside him. He was about to continue speaking to him when Harry's friends came out of the door and headed towards them. "I should be going then." He murmured.

"See you Sunday Draco!"

Draco turned around at the end of the corridor and smiled weakly at him and with the wave of a hand he walked to his mother's car.

Once he was home he intended to start all of the week's homework he hadn't managed to begin as he either spent time with Harry at Lunch or he just didn't feel like doing it alone in the library. Sighing he pulled himself onto his bed and placed his maths text onto his lap. After twenty minutes passed he had only managed to answer a few questions and was glad when he heard his mother call him down to dinner.

To say he was startled by seeing his father sat down at the table would be an understatement. He sat down across from his mother and stared at his bowl of soup. They ate their starters and the main dinner in silence, though it wasn't half as pleasant when he was with Harry.

"Draco have you been keeping up with your studies?" his father asked and he briskly looked up from the table.

"Yes sir." He murmured.

"And you have been getting top marks again?" his father continued. Draco nodded his head. "You may leave."

Draco pushed his chair back from the table and with a smile from his mother he left the table. He didn't dare ask if Harry could come over on Sunday. He decided to wait until the next day when his father was away on work again - hopefully.

The next day passed in a blur, a rather unfortunate blur that Draco wished to forget. His father left on the Saturday evening the day after he had arrived and during his stay Draco felt more alone at home than he did at school. His father was only interested in his academic scores and when he found out Draco had not been doing any of his homework for the past week he was furious to say the least.

Draco was more than glad when his father left during their meal that evening, being called back to somewhere in Scotland to carry on his research for his business. His mother cuddled him that night and though he hated to admit it he was thankful to have her to dote motherly on him. She had even suggested that Harry could stay for dinner after their little study session, as she had called it.

He smiled as his mother kissed his cheek goodnight and he dragged himself of the sofa and walked up the stairs to his room, feeling more tired with every struggling step up the stairs. His body protested as he dragged himself into the bathroom and he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before changing into cotton pyjama bottoms and climbing into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

…**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued_…_

Reviews are a girl's best friend. ; )


	4. Chapter 4

I have checked through this story to the best of my ability but I am sure that there are still a few grammatical mistakes, missing words and so forth. Would anyone like to beta for me? That way I could probably keep posting the chapters fairly regularly and to a high quality.

**A/N:** It's felt like ages since I last updated, but it has only been a few days, lol! An extra long chapter by my standards so I hope this is worth the wait - enjoy! ; )

**B**ullet **W**ith **B**utterfly **W**ings

**- C h a p t e r 4 -**

That Sunday morning he awoke with a start as he had forgotten to close the curtains. The sun shone directly into his eyes and he groaned rolling over onto his side and switching the alarm off so it didn't bleep whilst he was in the shower. It was nearing ten o'clock and he wasn't sure what time Harry presumed lunch was, so he at least tried to get ready before he came.

He sighed as the soothing warm water hit his back and turning his face towards the spray he closed his eyes and just stood there for a moment, relaxing in the tepid water. He would have gladly stood there under the soothing spray for longer, but when he looked down at his hands the pads of his fingers where wrinkled. Shaking his hair so drops of water hit the shower screen he grabbed the shampoo and massaged it and then repeated it again before applying the conditioner. He lifted one arm to clean himself with the soap when his mother shouted from outside of the door.

"What mum?" he exclaimed over the pattering of the water.

"I said there is someone on the phone for you!"

Draco continued to scrub himself nonchalantly and replying with "I will phone them back later!" he relaxed once again in the feel of the body scrub relaxing his body, when after a moment he heard a knock on the door again and his mothers voice sounding into the room.

"Dear it's your friend Harry."

He quickly turned the shower of with a turn of the knob and opened the glass door, hastily grabbing a towel and throwing it around his waist. He almost slipped on the bathroom rug as he rushed to the door and instead he braced himself on the door with the palms of his hands with a slight thumping noise. His mother looked startled when he opened the door and he snatched the phone out of her hand with a smile and then shut the door again.

"Hullo?" asked Draco into the phone.

"Hey Draco it's Harry," The blonde smiled and rolled his eyes. Of course he knew who it was. "I think I'm a bit lost!" continued Harry huffing annoyed into the phone.

Draco snorted and then added laughing slightly "You're lost, well then where abouts are you?"

"Urm I don't know I can't really see any sign posts! If it helps I'm near lots of trees?"

Draco laughed again. "There are lots of trees where I live, anything else?"

"Hmm," Draco could hear the phone rustle as he presumed Harry was turning his head. "well there's a park and a pond with ducks in nearby." Harry continued. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"I think I know where that is." Draco hummed in the back of his throat and then added humorously "Do you want me to come and get you?"

Harry huffed into the phone. "Yes that might be a good idea. See you in a minute?"

"Better make that five," said Draco amused and shifting the phone onto his other ear as he pushed himself of the door and added "bye Harry!"

Draco smiled when Harry said goodbye and proceeded to rush around the bathroom collecting his clothes and throwing them on. He ran down the stairs grabbing the piece of toast his mother offered saying he would be back in a minute or so. She smiled at the stoop of the door and watched her son walk swiftly down the road. When he was out of her sight she sighed and closed the door, retreating into the living room.

He was somewhat out of breath when he arrived at the park. He bent over with his hands on his thighs and breathed in deeply trying to regain some of the breath he had lost after jogging part way there. He smiled when he stood up as he had just spotted a mop of brown hair and a slender body swinging back and forth on one of the playground swings. He dusted his clothes out of habit and walked towards him, careful not to stand to close to the boy as he may end up on his backside with a sore nose.

"Draco! How are you?" exclaimed Harry jumping of the swing, throwing his bag over one shoulder and walking the rest of the distance towards the boy.

"Fine thanks." He smiled and nervously smoothed his damp hair back and out of his face.

"Do want to hang about here for a bit?" asked Harry.

Draco smiled again. "Sure."

They both walked back over to the swings and took one for their selves swinging back and forth and chatting for a while. It wasn't until a few disgruntled parents coughed at them that they left, and grinning lopsidedly they both jumped off and allowed the younger children to play on them instead.

The walk back to Draco's house was somewhat pleasant. They chatted amiably about anything and everything and occasionally laughing as they pushed each other in the side. Mrs Malfoy greeted them when Draco opened the door and offered them something to eat.

"Sorry 'bout this boys that's all they had." Draco's mother exclaimed grabbing a pack of pink ringed donuts out of the cupboard and placing it in front of them.

"That's okay Mrs Malfoy." Harry politely said taking one of the donuts for himself.

"Please call me Cissy. Everyone else does!"

Harry nodded his head and Draco sniggered unbeknownst to his mother - or so he thought. She coughed raising her fist to her mouth and then smiled at the two boys.

"Well I shall leave you two to get on with it then. Don't tire yourselves out to much, the television is only in their and do help yourselves to some snacks." She smiled and walked to the door. For a moment she just watched her son and his friend chatting at the breakfast bar and then sighing she turned around and quietly closed the door behind herself.

After helping Draco clean away their drinks and dusting the tables with a cloth for any crumbs, Harry followed Draco up the stairs so they could hopefully finish their history project. Harry couldn't contain the laugh as Draco kicked a pair of boxer shorts under the bed, and with a mortified grin the blond had rummaged through his drawers and handed Harry the majority of their project.

Harry sat down on Draco's bed as the other boy had taken the only seat in his room. He had offered for himself to sit on the bed instead but Harry shook him off with the wave of the hand. They had little to finish and it was soon laid forgotten on the floor as Harry patted the space next to him on the bed and Draco sat beside him, somewhat reluctantly at first.

In the midst of talking to each other Draco opened his mouth to reply when a rather intrusive yawn escaped. Harry lifted an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"I only just woke up when you phoned." Draco muttered a blush creeping across his cheeks, smiling somewhat impishly. Harry laughed.

"Oh Draco, Draco what am I going to do with you?" he asked leaning over to ruffle the boys hair, earning him a pout and a light hearted shove in the arm. Draco huffed and moved his head just out of the reach of Harry's hands.

That morning passed fairly quickly. They had begun to watch one of Draco's movies in his bedroom with all the lights turned off and the curtains closed. They both were leaned against the headboard of his bed and with a disgruntled groan Harry arched his back with a cracking noise. Startled not only from the movie but from the sudden movement from Harry, Draco ducked his head and held the blankets closer to his chest. Harry laughed and with a pout Draco stuck his tongue out at the boy laughing at him.

"Is it all right if I use your loo?" asked Harry after a moment. Draco nodded his head and pointed to his right where there was a door slightly ajar.

"I'm just going to pause it - so you don't miss anything," added Draco and pushed a button on the remote. Harry laughed.

"Oh sure Draco!" exclaimed Harry grinning humorously. He shook his head and pushed himself out of Draco's bed, gently padding over to the bathroom.

Draco followed Harry with his eyes and winced slightly when the only light coming from the bathroom disappeared once the door had clicked shut. He eyed the television screen somewhat distastefully. He had never been fond of horror movies and only owned one because it was a Christmas present, and dint wish to throw it away in case he offended his Aunt and Uncle. He wished he had not paused it at that particular moment though as someone clearly had no hands anymore! Sighing he looked away from the screen and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he almost fell of the bed in shock.

Harry stood above him, grinning absurdly. Before Draco could even ask what was so funny, or why Harry felt it necessary to smile as if he was one of the crazed men out of the film, his ribs were assaulted with nimble fingers probing and tickling his sides. He squirmed and laughed and tried futilely to get away from the boys tickling ministrations. With a raspy laugh he wiggled too far to the left and fell on the floor with an _oomph!_ of surprise.

Harry bit his lip trying hard not to laugh. One look at the pouting boy rubbing his backside broke any barriers he tried to restrain. With tears of mirth in his eyes he chuckled and lent Draco a hand to help him stand.

"Oh that was priceless." Harry rasped between bouts of giggles.

"Thanks," murmured Draco dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime," said Harry dropping the blonds hand and smiling just as widely as before. He thought more giggles as the boy winced, sitting down on his seat. "Oh come on it couldn't hurt that much!"

Draco shot him a scathing look and didn't reply, facing the opposite direction. Harry sighed and stood beside Draco, prodding him in the side somewhat playfully to get his attention.

"Quit it all right!" exclaimed Draco after a moment and batted Harry's hands away. "Nah it didn't hurt, but I bet you felt guilty didn't you?" he said with a lopsided grin.

"No, not really," Harry chuckled lightly "do you want me to rub it better?" he cooed in an almost motherly tone.

"What! No of course I don't you prat!" exclaimed Draco looking away. He could feel his cheeks heat up and was glad there were no lights on.

"Good, because I didn't really want to rub your bottom better anyway!" laughed Harry and sat back down on Draco's bed, stretching his legs out across the mattress. "So are we going to finish watching the movie, or are you too scared to watch any more of it?"

"Scared?" huffed Draco and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not scared! Who would be scared of a couple of dippy teens getting chopped into pieces?"

Harry laughed, "What ever you say Draco."

Draco was thankful even more that Harry couldn't see his blushing face from where he was sat, and watched the rest of the movie closing his eyes at the most gruesome parts and hopefully without Harry seeing to make an even bigger fool of himself!

His mother called up to them from the bottom of the staircase, just as the end titles to the movie started.

"Boy's dinner is ready!"

"Good timing," said Harry smiling as he switched of Draco's television and opened the door.

Draco grumbled an agreement of sorts, muttering how she could have made dinner earlier so he didn't have to watch the film and led Harry down the stairs and into the dining room.

Harry sat down at a seat and after Draco's mother had told him to help himself to the food he had done just that, piling it somewhat neatly onto his plate. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at all of the knives and forks. Without wanting to embarrass himself by asking which one was for what, his hand hovered over a fork and then a different one beside it. Draco laughed under his breath so only Harry could hear.

"Work from the outside inwards. That fork is for the salads, and that one," he said indicting the fork next to it "is for eating meat. Just use the same principle for the knives and you should be all right."

Harry's lips formed an O shape and Draco couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped.

"Something funny boys?" Draco's mother asked the side of her lip curling into a smile.

Draco shook his head and looked amusedly at Harry then back at his plate. "No, nothing mother."

Narcissa glanced from Draco to Harry and back again, and with a smile she ate some of her salad. She was happy to finally see that her son could smile so freely and only wished it hadn't taken him this long to have a friend. Partly she knew it was her own fault for leading him into a sheltered lifestyle, trying to protect him from the horrors of the world, but even though she knew she was doing it to try and protect him the exact opposite had occurred because of her attempts.

She sighed and glanced at her son who seemed content enough by exchanging pleasant conversations with the boy beside himself, and she smiled grateful that the brunette could make her son laugh.

That evening once they had finished eating and when most of the plates had been put into the dishwasher, Harry thanked Mrs Malfoy for the lovely dinner and said that he should be getting home. She protested with a shake of her head stating it's too dark for him to walk by himself.

"I could ask my uncle to pick me up then," said Harry fidgeting from one foot to the other. "I really don't mind walking."

"Nonsense dear you will do no such thing! I can just as easily drop you home; just wait a few minutes whilst I clean the rest of this up." She indicated to the pile of plates that hadn't been put away yet.

"Oh okay then. Thank you."

"That is quite all right Harry," she smiled at him then turned her head towards Draco as well. "Son why don't you help Harry pack his things before we go?"

"Yes mum," he murmured, rolling his eyes as he turned and walked back up the stairs, Harry following just behind him with light steps.

"I had fun today Draco," said Harry whilst packing away what stuff they had used earlier back into his bag.

"Really?" Draco murmured looking up at Harry. Harry nodded his head and absentmindedly put the folder he was holding onto the bed.

"Yes really. We are friends Draco so don't sound so surprised." Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it gently. After a moment he removed it and placed the folder into his bag. "We should do it again sometime," Draco opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Harry interrupted him. "Yes 'really' Draco we should meet up again!" Harry smiled and shook his head amusedly.

"I wasn't going to say that," murmured Draco with a light hearted smile.

"Oh you weren't, well then what were you going to say?"

"If you're interested we could go to the cinema after school…that's if you want to," added Draco somewhat hastily.

"Of course you idiot! Do I have to spell it out to you?" he shook his head. "How about we go on Thursday? That way it will give us enough time to check the listings."

Draco smiled. "Okay, sounds cool."

"Cool." Harry nodded his head in agreement, laughing under his breath.

Harry draped his bag over his shoulder as he heard Narcissa shout up to them. He thanked her once again and followed Draco and his mother to their car, taking a seat in the back next to Draco. He smiled at him bit didn't say anything as she pulled out of the driveway. He directed her a few times but other than that they were all fairly quite.

"Well here we are then Harry, number 4 Privet Drive. At least I think it is," she exclaimed squinting at the numbers on the door.

"Yes it is. Thank you Mrs Malfoy…urm Cissy," he muttered as she turned around and pointedly stared at him.

Draco snickered and Harry smiled lopsidedly at him.

"Well I will see you in history tomorrow then Draco. Don't go forgetting our History project now."

"I won't! See you Harry," said Draco as he watched Harry close the car door with a smile and then walked up the driveway. At the door to his house he turned around and waved before slipping his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

"Such a nice boy," murmured Draco's mother, then indicated right to pull out of the street.

"Yeah," Draco agreed under his breath and stared at the spot Harry had been stood waving until he could no longer see his house. "Yeah he is."

- - - - **t** o **b** e **c** o n t i n u e d - - - -

I have had the next chapter planned since before I started writing this story. In some ways you will begin to understand why Harry became friends with Draco. Please review and I will try to update faster if I get a good response again!


End file.
